This invention relates to a rotatable display assembly. More particularly, the invention is directed to a tiered rack or stand which includes a series of vertically spaced basket-like bins secured to and revoluble with a vertical shaft or central standard rotatably mounted on a base or pedestal.
Many types of display stands including revolving stands are known in the prior art. These stands have, for the most part, been designed for specific limited or special purposes such as the storage and display of special items. Other stands have been intended for more general use. The stand of the present invention falls in the latter catagory.
In the field of revolving tiered bins and similar structures, the art is repleat with useful structures. For the most part, however, such structures have been unduly complex and, accordingly, both difficult and costly to produce. While prior art structures include bearing means to facilitate the rotation of the rack and while prior art structures also include means for securing each of the tiered containers to a supporting shaft, the particular means used in effectuating these common functions have varied considerably from product to product. Additionally, the precise configuration and structrual arrangement of the bins themselves are exceedingly diverse. It has been a common practice in the prior art to provide annular bins which are uniitary and which, therefore, are exceedingly bulky rendering shipment of the display rack to the point of use inconvenient. It is, therefore, the aim of the present invention to obviate the above-indicated and other shortcomings of the prior art rotatable rack assemblies and to provide an improved structure finding broad utility and having in-use and shipping advantages not heretofore realized.
It is a principal feature of the invention that there is provided, in a rotatable display rack, bin assemblies which consist of a plurality of sector-like trays disposed to abut one another laterally and circumferentially arranged about so as completely to encircle the center shaft of the rack.
Another important feature of the improved rotatable display rack of the invention is that each of several trays of a tier is separately and individually supported on the shaft.
A related feature of the invention is that, in a preferred embodiment, each of the tray units is identical and, accordingly, machining, manufacturing costs, and assembly costs are minimized.
Still another feature of the invention is that, while each of the bin assemblies which encircles the rotatable shaft constitutes a series of trays, the tray units themselves are mechanically interlocked laterally to form a stable and secure structure.
Yet another feature of the invention also contributing to the ease and convenience of shipping the rack in a knocked down form, is that the central shaft itself comprises two or more separate disconnectable lineal units.
A material and weight-conserving feature of the invention is that the individual tray units of the bin assemblies are formed with one open side, that side abuting a facing closed side of a next adjacent tray unit.
In a preferred embodiment of the rotatable display rack of the invention, there is provided an improved header card attachment and securement mechanism.
Still another practical feature of the display rack of the invention is that the individual tray elements of the bin assemblies are conveniently nestable to conserve shipping space.
Another feature of the invention is that the various components of the rack are structurally exceedingly strong and durable and are easily maintained to present a clean and esthetically attractive appearance.